1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus which performs printing on a fingernail and a print method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The nail print apparatus is a print apparatus which prints design images such as colors and pictures on fingernail surfaces of a person. Such nail print apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083, for example.
By using such apparatus, nail art can be enjoyed easily without visiting nail salons and such like.
In the nail art conducted at a nail salon and such like, decoration is also applied by attaching decorative parts such as rhinestones to nail portions after applying a base color to the surfaces of the nail portions and drawing various pictures and such like.
In contrary, conventional nail print apparatuses have no function of providing information regarding attachment positions of the decorative parts such as rhinestones and the type of decorative parts suitable for the design.
Thus, when a user intends to apply decoration as in the nail salons, the user needs to determine the location and such like of decorative parts and attach them to the nails by himself/herself after nail printing is performed.
However, when applying such decoration by himself/herself, the user does not know the positions to attach the decorative parts on the nails or cannot determine what kind of decorative parts to select and attach, and thus it is difficult to apply decoration as intended.
Also, in a case of recreating a nail art while seeing a sample such as a picture, the user conventionally needs to place the decorative parts on his/her own nails while comparing the nails with the sample. However, it is difficult to attach the decorative parts such as rhinestones to the nails, which have no marks, at the same positions as the sample.
Thus, it is difficult to casually enjoy decorated nail arts.